October 4, 2016 Smackdown results
The October 4, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 4, 2016 at the Valley View Casino Center in San Diego, California. Summary The mind games between Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton began a new chapter during The New Face of Fear's WWE Backlash rematch against Kane. In the midst of the two behemoths duking it out in the squared circle, The Viper suddenly appeared on the TitanTron and began to pontificate in a similar fashion to The Eater of Worlds. This distraction drove Wyatt into an absolute frenzy, prompting him to go after Orton backstage and costing him the match via count-out. What started as a one-on-one contest between Total Bellas star Nikki Bella and Alexa Bliss with Carmella on commentary quickly evolved (or devolved, depending on how you look at it) into a tag team match. For when both The Princess of Staten Island and Becky Lynch got involved, SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan restarted the contest as a doubles affair. Becky and Nikki came out of the gates strong, clearly trying to avenge the recent attacks and beat downs that both Alexa and Carmella had bestowed upon them over the past several weeks. However, in the end, it was the same story on a different day with Team Blue's resident mean girls getting the victory when, following Nikki chasing Carmella to the back, Bliss overcame the reigning titleholder with Twisted Bliss, gaining all the momentum heading into their SmackDown Women's Championship this Sunday at No Mercy. SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan honored Susan G. Komen More Than Pink standouts Teresa Blanco, Wendy Morihiro, Sandra Lopez, Wendy Shurelds and Merrilee Neal with replica SmackDown Women's Championships. Bryan told the women that they are more than champions and heroes in all of the WWE Universe's eyes, then led a massive YES! chant in their honor. Competition is tight in the SmackDown LIVE Tag Team division, for this we are sure. It was never more evident than in this nail biter between The Hype Bros and The Vaudevillains that saw another force of the division, The Ascension, come out to observe. In the end, after a relentless battle between both pairings, The Hype Bros were able to lock up the victory when Zack Ryder defeated Aiden English after he and Rawley connected with the Hype Ryder, as all the while Konnor and Viktor continued to watch on. In anticipation of the Championship vs. Career Match this Sunday at No Mercy, Miz and Maryse brought Dolph Ziggler out onto “Miz TV” for what could be his final appearance on Team Blue to take a look back at the career of The Showoff ... or, at least, they sorta did. The power couple first presented a mock WWE 24 video that highlighted Ziggler's most embarrassing moments as a WWE Superstar. The A-Lister then introduced The Spirit Squad — the faction of male cheerleaders that Ziggler once associated himself with. However, The Spirit Squad members (Kenny & Mikey) were not there to rejoice in the days of yore with Ziggler, but instead were instructed by the Intercontinental Champion to beat down their former brother-in-cheer. Yet, the results were probably not what Miz was expecting as Ziggler overcame the 2-on-1 attack and dispersed of the former Superstars. Ziggler and Miz then briefly tussled until the Intercontinental Champion retreated, leaving The Showoff standing tall, at least for tonight Will Ziggler have a championship and a career to still be cheerful for come Sunday night? The ongoing rivalry between The Usos and American Alpha continued on SmackDown LIVE with a singles contest pitting Jason Jordan against Jey Uso with Chad Gable and Jimmy Uso in their respective corners. Jordan picked up the victory after a hard-fought contest with a surprise roll up. However, the celebration was cut short when The Usos blindsided Jordan and Gable (who is still sporting a hurt knee, mind you) and, after nullifying Gable, attempted to injure Jordan's knee in the same way they did to his partner. Yet, this time, they would not get the chance when reinforcements in the way of SmackDown Tag Team Champions Heath Slater and Rhyno made their way out to even the score, forcing The Usos to retreat just days before their championship encounter at No Mercy. Following a confrontation in the back, dispute was the watchword in this first meeting between Baron Corbin and new SmackDown LIVE signee Jack Swagger. The two Team Blue Superstars had a very physical contest and after an intense back and forth, Swagger was able to apply his signature Patriot Lock, putting Corbin in a very precarious predicament. The Lone Wolf was able to power himself toward the ropes for a break, but while in the process of reaching out for them, the referee interpreted his actions as him tapping and awarded the match to The All-American American via submission. After the match, Corbin protested to the official that he was not tapping at all, leaving the entire contest clouded in controversy. Continuing their cat and mouse game, Bray Wyatt continued his search for Randy Orton, which ultimately ended with The Eater of Worlds locked in a storage pod after some trickery from The Viper. However, in a mysterious final turn, hidden camera footage revealed Wyatt seemingly speaking with Sister Abigail (she could not be seen), saying that she knew she would come. When Orton returned to the storage pod later in the evening, Wyatt was gone, with only the ominous rocking chair remaining, making matters all the stranger before their clash at No Mercy this Sunday. The three Superstars in the No Mercy Triple Threat main event for the WWE World Championship went face-to-face-to-face just five days before the major Team Blue event. Harsh words and insults were exchanged on all three sides, with each competitor challenging the other's passion, ability and drive. All of this led to a tumultuous brawl that, in the end, saw Dean Ambrose stand tall holding the WWE World Championship. On Sunday there will be No Mercy; on this night there was just no stopping the Lunatic Fringe. Results ; ; *Kane defeated Bray Wyatt by via Count Out (4:00) *Nikki Bella defeated Alexa Bliss via disqualification (1:50) *Carmella & Alexa Bliss defeated Becky Lynch & Nikki Bella (4:03) *The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder) defeated The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) (3:52) *Jason Jordan (w/ Chad Gable) defeated Jey Uso (w/ Jimmy Uso) (1:18) *Jack Swagger defeated Baron Corbin by referee decision (8:21) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kane vs. Bray Wyatt 10-4-16 SD 1.jpg 10-4-16 SD 2.jpg 10-4-16 SD 3.jpg 10-4-16 SD 4.jpg 10-4-16 SD 5.jpg 10-4-16 SD 6.jpg Alexa Bliss & Carmella vs. Nikki Bella & Becky Lynch 10-4-16 SD 7.jpg 10-4-16 SD 8.jpg 10-4-16 SD 9.jpg 10-4-16 SD 10.jpg 10-4-16 SD 11.jpg 10-4-16 SD 12.jpg The Hype Bros vs. Vaudevillains 10-4-16 SD 13.jpg 10-4-16 SD 14.jpg 10-4-16 SD 15.jpg 10-4-16 SD 16.jpg 10-4-16 SD 17.jpg 10-4-16 SD 18.jpg Miz TV 10-4-16 SD 19.jpg 10-4-16 SD 20.jpg 10-4-16 SD 21.jpg 10-4-16 SD 22.jpg 10-4-16 SD 23.jpg 10-4-16 SD 24.jpg Jason Jordan vs. Jey Uso 10-4-16 SD 25.jpg 10-4-16 SD 26.jpg 10-4-16 SD 27.jpg 10-4-16 SD 28.jpg 10-4-16 SD 29.jpg 10-4-16 SD 30.jpg Jack Swagger vs. Baron Corbin 10-4-16 SD 31.jpg 10-4-16 SD 32.jpg 10-4-16 SD 33.jpg 10-4-16 SD 34.jpg 10-4-16 SD 35.jpg 10-4-16 SD 36.jpg AJ Styles, Dean Ambrose, & John Cena face off 10-4-16 SD 37.jpg 10-4-16 SD 38.jpg 10-4-16 SD 39.jpg 10-4-16 SD 40.jpg 10-4-16 SD 41.jpg 10-4-16 SD 42.jpg See also *Tuesday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #894 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #894 at WWE.com * Smackdown #894 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events